Problems
by PrussianAssassin
Summary: Gohan starts getting into problems like drinking and drug use at the age of 13.Will he be able to stop himself before its too late?Warnings inside
1. Ch1

Disclaimer: Dear Kami how I hate saying these I...Do...not ...own...Dragon...ball...z

A/n Okay I'm pretty sure this will be one of the good stories and yes with goodly spelling and grammers. :}

Warnings: Metion of yaoi and OOC

AU Goku doesn't die Gets a divorce with Chi-chi and Lives with Vegeta ,Baby trunks stays with Bulma and Goten Doesn't exsists. DOn't Get mad at me *Fleas away* oh and Gohan is 13 at the time

"Aw my head I shouldn't have had all that to drink."Gohan said as he flew to his bedroom window trying to sneak back in.

_'I really don't regret it though ,I had a good time hmm,but I shouldn't do it too often.' _he thought. He stepped into the room at 8 o'clock in the morning smelling of alcohol, pot, sweat and vomit. His father should wake him up at around 9 to train. Gohan could barely walk and his stomach and head were killing him. He quickly changed from his dirty clothes and went straight to his bed.

_'Yup, now I'm really regretting it now my head is banging I feel like I want to throw up.' _His senstive Saiyan hearing made it harder for him as he could hear plates moving around from downstairs. He grabbed his head in pain and went into the fetal position.

Vegeta walked into Gohan's room and said "Hey brat Kakarot said to get up." He paused and sniffed around and continued "Eh, what the hell is that smell." He walked towards Gohan and saw the dirty pile on the floor. "Guess we have to put these to wash they smell like shit." Then he saw the vomit on the front of the shirt the dropped it surprise then looked at Gohan looking for an explaintion. Gohan was hiding under the sheets and said "I felt sick this morning tell my Dad that I might not be able to train today." Vegeta snorted and said " Saiyans don't get stupid human sickness's. Hm must be that weak human blood." Gohan didn't feel like fighting and responed "You're probably right it must be my human blood." Then turned back facing towards Vegeta still under the covers. "Well I'll drag you out of bed, you will learn be stronger then whatevers wrong with you ,we are Saiyans we over throw anything that stands in our way." With that said Vegeta started to walk out the door and before he left said "Hurry up if not I'm kicking your ass out of your bed and sending you across the planet."  
>Gohan then tried to walk downstairs and walked out of the door then rushed to bathroom.<br>He almost didn't make it to the toliet but he try to swallow the vomit back down.

Goku heard Gohan in the bathroom and turned to Vegeta who was sitting at the table.

"Hey can you finish these for me I think I hear Gohan."

Vegeta frowned and said "I am the Prince of Saiyans and I will not belittle myself by cooking."  
>"PLease I think somethings wrong with him." Goku pleaded Knowing Vegeta would give in.<br>Vegeta snorted and mumbled that sounded like fine

Goku rushed upstairs and stop to hear something in the bathroom. He spotted Gohan crouched over the toliet gasping and then continuing to throw up. Gohan stopped got up and wiped his mouth on his sleve. Goku looked at him with a worried face and asked "Gohan you okay?Are you sick?"

Gohan shook his head 'no' and smiled trying to convince his father he was fine. Smiled back and said "Well if your okay then lets go downstairs and eating I'm straving." Gohan followed his father out and thought to himself _'I really don't feel good but I wont let Dad know though it would disappoint him if he found out why I'm feeling this I can talk to Piccolo about this he might know what to do.' _

He walked into the kitchen and saw Goku plant a kiss on Vegeta's cheek. Vegeta smirked put a plate on the table.

After done eating Gohan stood up and asked "Dad can I go train with Piccolo today I really want to talk to him."

Goku smiled and said " Yeah sure you know you can go always go there."

Gohan turned around and cheerfully said "Thanks I'll be home later bye Dad bye Vegeta."

Gohan left and his facial expression completely changed to a pale sick one _'I dont think I can fly but I'll try'_ Gohan flew up but very shakily. He flew at a slow pace towards where Piccolo's ki was.

Piccolo felt a ki coming toward him. He turned around waiting for Gohan to arrived shortly and Piccolo said " You here for a spar?'' Gohan shook his head 'no' then said " I really need advice and to tell someone this and I know I can trust you Piccolo." Piccolo thought about it for a mintue and said "You can tell me anything kid what is it." Gohan took a deep breath and then spoke "Two days ago I met this kid named Kaemon we talked and easily became Invited me to his house last night and I snuck out of my house at about 11 at night. He said he had a bag of weed and a bottle of vodak and asked if I was willing to do it. I was curious and wanted to try it and I tried it." Piccolo was silent for a while then spoke "You said you only tried it how much did you have of each thing." Gohan looked down and said "I lost count after 10 shots and we smoked 2 joints." Piccolo looked at him almost disappointed." What did your father say when he found out." Gohan looked up and said " He didn't find out and I really don't plan on telling him again." Piccolo then said "are planning on doing that again." Gohan thought about it said " I'm not sure I'm still really hungover but I just don't know." Piccolo couldn't take it anymore he thought Gohan knew better then to be then yelled at Gohan."GOHAN you shouldn't even be doing that it ruins your body and it weakens it too!" GOhan just frowned and said " I can do whatever I damn want to Piccolo your not my father so stop acting like it." Piccolo then punched Gohan in the face and sternly said." But I am your sensi and I have a right to care." Gohan then just turned around and flew off.

'_This isn't good I thought Gohan was smarter then this I have to keep my word and not mention it to Goku.'_ Piccolo felt hopeless, Gohan was going down the wrong path and there wasn't anything he could do besides trying to talk to Gohan about it.


	2. Ch 2

Disclaimer:I do not own Dragonball z *falls to floor and has a mental breakdown*

Gohan just stumbled in through his door. His father walked in and saw Gohan sprawled on the floor. "Hey Gohan hard day of training I guess." Goku chuckled Gohan put a fake smile and said yeah.

Gohan was still angrey at Piccolo_.'He acts like he's my father I guess there's no one I can trust.I know I'll go to Kaemon's house maybe he has something to forget about eveything.'_

Gohan turned around from where he was going and shouted "Dad I'm going to the woods a little while be back at around 9 okay?" Goku responed from the kitchen "That's fine."

Gohan rushed and shakily flew towards Kaemon's house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kaemon's Place~~~~~~`

He landed about a good 5feet from the stepped up and knocked about 3 times.

Kaemon answered and said _"Hey Gohan what's up did't expect to see you here so soon come in." _Gohan smiled and walked. _"Sorry ,hey you got anything to help me forget a problem_." he said boldly Kaemon turned back and faced him and said_ "Gohan ,my man you are too fun yeah, of course I'v got tons of stuff."_ Kaemon bent over to a cabint and pulled out a bottle of vodka 2 shot glasses 5 joints of weed and a pack of cigarettes. Gohan stood there with his eyes wide open. Kaemon pulled up the vodka bottle and said "This is to help forget yor little problem." He grabbed the pack of cigarettes and continued "This is to calm your nerves a little." Then pulled out his hand and showed the 5 joints and finally said. "And this is a bonus to make us have a little fun." Kaemon lead Gohan to his room and locked his door then put in a CD that Played LINKIN PARK. They both sat down on his bed and handed Gohan a cigarette. Gohan unsure and took it slowly. Kaemon noticed this and said " Your probebly worried that your parents might find out aren't you." Gohan shook his head 'yes' then Kaemon smiled and said "Don't worry I'll make sure they won't find out." with that said Kaemon lit Gohan's cigarette and Gohan took a puff and coughed."Wow *cough* that was *cough cough* I could barely breath." Kaemon took a puff nonchalantly and said" Don't worry you get used to it."

Gohan was getting worried that his father might find out.

Then spoke up "Hey, I need that stuff that helps me forget my problems."  
>Kaemon smirked "Don't worry this will fix what evers wrong."He said as he held up the vodka handed a filled shot glass to Gohan and he took it and quickley chugged it down.<p>

Gohan made a face and said"I don't think I'll ever get used to the taste ugh."  
>Kaemon laughed and chugged his own drink down."Yeah me too but it's the end result I'm looking forward to."<p>

After 3 joints and 12 shot glasses both Gohan and Kaemon were wasted.

"Dude what time is it ."Gohan said in a slurring voice.  
>Kaemon looked at his clock "It's 8:48." he said in the same voice as Gohan.<p>

Gohan stared wide eyed and shout "W-wwwhat I'm supposed to be home by nine."  
>"Well then you should get home before your dad has your help getting up I'm not as wasted as you are."<p>

Gohan stumbled on the floor and looked up and grabbed the bed railing. Trying to getting up after 2 attemps.

_'I don't think I can fly home I guess I have to walk'_

Gohan thought to himself.  
>He only had to walked up the mountain to get back home.<p>

Gohan was walking side to side and almost fell through his front was watching T.V. with Vegeta turned his head around and said in a cheery voice."Hi, Gohan did you have fun." Gohan then went back to reality and said in a slurring voice."Yep I had the best time ever me and all those fucking bunnies were jumping everywhere."(A/N HE still high and he's drunk too .)Goku raised an eyebrow and said"Gohan you feeling okay you sound funny." GOhan just started bursted out laughing then after about 30 seconds stopped."Yeah of course I feel super go to sleep now because I am so tired."

Goku was concered and thought _'What's wrong with Gohan he's acting funny but I think it's just that teenage phase Chi-chi told me about.' _Goku just threw the thought out the window and contiued to watch T.V

a/N rEAD AND REVEIW PLEASEEEEEE!


	3. Ch 3

**A/n: to all the people who reviewed thx**

Some people on the reviews asked why didn't veggie do anything well he was sleeping and obivouly not paying attention. He might be in the next ch. being a mega Vegeta fan. Now on to the Disclaimer then the story. And yes bad Gohan very bad GOhan you don't do stuff like that.

Disclaimer: Dragonball z and the Charaters are not mine ...except Kaemon and the plot yes I finally win.

Gohan went into his room dragging his feet across the floor almost falling on his bed_.'Wow I made a fool of myself infront of Dad but those smurfs running across the floor said everything would be okay.'_ Gohan then fell asleep.

Then next day Gohan arose still somewhat high but able to control his own went downstairs and found that Vegeta and Goku were sitting at the table eating looked up from what he was eating and said to Gohan."Sorry I didn't wake you up this morning you seemed sick last night and I thought to just let you sleep in." Gohan put on a lazy smile and sat down and began to dig in. Gohan then had an unfimilar urge. He wanted .No needed a smoke.(A/N I'm aware that you don't get hooked on pot so soon but eh my story mah rulzz.)Gohan then suddenly stood looked up at him in then poiletly said " May I be excused I need fresh air can I go outside." Goku raised an eyebrow and said in concern "Yeah, of course but Gohan are you sure your feeling fine." Gohan smirked and said "I'm fine I just want to go outside for a while." Goku wasn't sure what to believe but like the dense person he is just let it go.

Gohan rushed out the door and flew towards the middle of the woods in his pocket he carried the 3 left over joints Kaemon had given him. Gohan flew down to a part of the woods by a river and sat down at a base of a pulled out the small joint and used some of his Ki to light took a puff and exhaled for a long period of was about to take his second breath until he felt the joint slip out of his mouth then a hard punch to the face which sent him flying.

Gohan got up a little fazed from the punch and the saw Piccolo with his arm streched out and an angry expression on his face and said " What the hell do you think you were doing Gohan."Gohan just wiped off the little blood coming from his mouth and said "Like I said your not my father so don't worry about me." PIccolo was about to pop a vein and almost shouted ."And like I said I am your sensi." Gohan felt the drug take affect a almost stuerreted when he just looked in shame as he saw Gohan having trouble standing the asked "How many more of these do you have."Gohan's eyes shot open the voices in his head were confusing him one said _'I can't lie to him he trusts me.' _then another said _'USED to trust you .Lie it will make it easier.' _Gohan heard the good voice being overpowered by the evil one then he final made up his mind and said."Nope that was my last one.I'm sorry I know your were looking out for I'll try my hardest never to drugs I can see now how it effects the people around you sensi."GOhan bowed in respect. the voice in his head laughing '_That's right decivie everyone, you deserve this, you saved everyone from Cell you should be able to do whatever you want.'_ Piccolo was smarter then that he knew Gohan more then anyone else did but he still couldn't accept the fact Gohan stopped hiding from the innocent little boy everyone he decided to give him one more chance and tried to believe him and said. "Alright but if I catch you like this again I will make sure you will get your ass beat down I don't care if your are a Super-Saiyan.I trust your word Gohan." and with that said he flew stood standing their until he saw that Piccolo was out of sight then whispered to himself."I shouldn't have lied but I'm right I deserve to do whatever I want and not wanting to run into Piccolo again he flew home.

He walked into his house and Goku turned around from whatever he was doing and said."Hey GOhan hope the air did you some good ." GOhan smiled and responed "Yeah it sure did the trick.'' Gohan turned to leave to his room.

Vegeta popped one eye open and followed him. He was right behind Gohan then pinned him against the wall. "I don't know what your up to brat but I sure as hell will find out."GOhan started to sweat under his skin and said calmly "What makes you think I'm up to something." Vegeta scwolded and said "I'm not stupid your scent is different and so is your additude and you feeling sick ,don't take me for a might be able to fool Kakarot but believe me it will be harder to fool me." Gohan frowned pushed Vegeta away and continued his way to his room.

Vegeta stood there just pondering Gohan's actions.'_The brat is up to something ,but what, I might have to ask the Namek.I don't care for the kid that much but it's for Kakarots sake that he doesn't find anything out that he shouldn't know.'_

A/N Yay Chatper 3 is done might do a chapter every 2 days depending on my schedule. :3

Please review I feed from them.


	4. ch4

Disclaimer:

Me: Shenron grant me my wish  
>Shenron:Your wish is beyond my power<br>Me:What noooo dammit.  
>Shenron:Your wish is to own Dragonball and dragonball z it is impossible<br>Me:*sniffle* why?

Gohan stompped into his room thinking _'Damnit ugh Vegeta supects something knowing him he'll try to look for information and clues to what I'm doing.'_ Gohan started pacing around, he felt tense and pulled out on of the extra joints he lied to Piccolo about. _'It's not safe to do this outside or Piccolo will catch me.I can't do this in my room beacuse Vegeta is already on my as well do it in the bathroom it is the most private room in the house._' he thought about this for a while and rushed to the bathroom.

Gohan locked the door behind turned on the shower so no would know what he was doing ,plus the water vapor would cover most of the made a small ki ball in his hand and lit the joint. He took a long hit and exhaled deeply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kakarot I'll be back I have to ask the Namek something"Vegeta shout from across the table.

"Sure thing Geta but what?" Goku said in a cofused voice  
>''Nothing with that much of importance."with that said Vegeta flew out the door towards Piccolo.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~At the lookout~~~~~~  
>Piccolo snapped his eyes open from medatating 'Hmmm what does Vegeta want.'<p>

He got up preparing to listen to Vegeta's reasons.

He saw Vegeta fly up and land 5ft away from Piccolo spoke."What do you want?''

Vegeta snorted "Like I want to be here ,but tell me this, what's going on with Kakarots brat?"  
>Piccolo sqruimed at the question and said "You mean Gohan?"<br>Vegeta raised an eyebrow and said "WHo else would I mean?"  
>Piccolo didn't know what to say he promised Gohan he wouldn't tell anyone, no wait he promised not to tell Goku.<br>VEgeta was getting impaitent."Well?"  
>PIccolo sighed and said "Fine,I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell Goku or let Gohan know you know.''<br>VEgeta crossed his arms and said "I'll promise the first thing but not the second depending on what he's doing."  
>Piccolo knew he could trust Vegeta in his first intrupeted his thought and shouted "Out with it Namek!''<p>

Then Dende and came out to see what Vegeta "Vegeta what are you doing here?" asked Dende.  
>VEgeta turned to see them and turned back at Piccolo"I'll tell you one last time,tell me or I will blast you smithereans.''<br>Piccolo felt defeated and finally said "Gohan,he's... been doing drugs and drinking as well."  
>Everyone gasped and with a look of shock Vegeta said "W-what?''<br>Dende then said."He wouldn't I mean he should know better."  
>Vegeta then said angrily "I left him at home he might be doing them right now.''<br>Piccolo then said "He promised me he woulds sto-."Piccolo was intruppeted by Vegeta" You fool you trust that half- breed too won't stop unless something is done."  
>Piccolo looked down and whiapered "So what are going to do about it."<br>Vegeta thought and looked up at the sky and said."The best we can do is just see how long he can hide his addiction from we strike."  
>Piccolo looked confused "So we just wait it out and not do anything."<br>Vegeta looked back at Piccolo and smirked"Don't worry he wont stay out of my sight ,it will be nearly he'll snap and then he'll be cornered."

Piccolo nodded and Vegeta just grunted and left.

On the fly back home Vegeta was in deep thought _'Damn kid,I thought he was smarter then that, but what still confuses me is that the brat doesn't have to connections to get ahold of something like that. We live in the woods for Kami's sake. As much as I hate to do this but I might have to stalk him.I'll swallo my pride and follow Kakarot's rubbing off on me.'_

**A/N YAy CH4 NEED HELP HAVE KIND OF A WRITERS BLOCK IF ANY OF YOU COULD SO KIND AS TO HELP ME OUT A LITTLE.**


	5. Cht5

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball z

Gohan came out of the bathroom higher than Kami's Palace. He had trouble standing and kept bumping into walls.  
>Goku was doing push ups when he heard a stopped and rushed to where the sound was horrified to see Gohan falt on his rushed over and grabbed Gohan. "Gohan Oh Kami you okay."Goku said in a panicky voice.<p>

Gohan just moanned and slowly opened his eyes and said "oh my Gosh it's unicorn and so up close." Goku was now scared ."What's wrong Gohan you're talking funny." Gohan just started bursting out then yelled "Gohan listen to me there's obviously something wrong so please son tell me what it is."  
>Now Gohan was confused and said "I'm sorry sir but I'm not your son my Dad is at home probebly doing something naughty with Veggie hahaha Veggie." Goku now didn't know what he felt he was sad ,angry,and because his own son didn't recongnize him angry because he wanted to know what was wrong with Gohan and embarrased because well about him and 'Veggie'. "Gohan please tell me what's wrong." Gohan was starting come out of the drugs and started to see got ahold of himself he knew he was this close to being discovered and so he lied."I'm fine dad really I am." Goku head was spinning first he was a unicorn now his father again. "Gohan no your not if you don't tell me I'm going to have to find out myself." Gohan got up from the floor and headed for the turned his head smirked and said "Hmp I'd like to see you try."<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Vegeta causually walked in the door to find Goku sitting on the floor in the cornor of their living of course rushed over and bent down to Goku's current height and gentely said "Kakarott what's wrong." Goku looked up with tears in his eyes "Vegeta,it's Gohan,I can't explain it first he fell down the stairs,then started saying something about me being a unicorn, then he was normal again,well only different." Vegeta cocked an eyeybrow and said "Different?how" Goku sniffled and said " He was mean or mad I don't know ,Before He went upstairs I Said I was going to find out what was wrong with him and then he said almost like he hated me I'd like to see you try and then he walked have I missed Vegeta?What did I to make him be this way. "<br>Vegeta was mad but only in the inner part and he thought to himself 'God damnit He's was doing drug when I left and to make it worse Kakarot was a witness to the effects.' Vegeta let it go and just waited for his plan to take effect he would tell Goku but in time."Kakarot he doesn't hate you and you did nothing wrong look if it will make you happy I will talk to him don't cry we are warriors Kakarot." Goku just wiped his tears and gave a smile of relief.  
>Vegeta turned to go upstairs to 'talk' to Gohan and on the way he was thinking to himself.'God damn brat ugh I knew stick to the plan and it will all the plan go in full made Kakarot cry and he'll get what's coming to him.' by this time Vegeta reached his doorknob. He took a deep breath and turned it.<br>"Hey brat." Vegeta looked around but he couldn't see Gohan all he saw was an open window. "Damnit he snuck out." Vegeta without thinking flew out the window. Moving his head side to side trying to see if he could spot Gohan."Ugh his ki I feel it over there."

~````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Where Gohan is~~~~~~

Gohan knocked on Kaemon's anserwed and said "Hey Gohan your back what you run out of weed."Gohan just nodded and walked went to the cabnit and pulled out a bag of weed and some strips of paper and said."I'm going to start chargin' you if you keep smoking like this." Both of them chuckled and Gohan grabbed the bag. Then turned around in surprise and said "Aw man I feel Vegeta's Ki coming followed me." Kaemon just looked at him and said "How do you know he's coming." Gohan just stood knowing Vegeta already knew he was there,"He's gonna catch me with can you hide it.?"Kaemon shook his head yes."Theres a back window sneak out of there I'll just saay I don't know you." Gohan smiled and said "Thanks your the best" Then Kaemon stoppd Gohan "Wait man take this stuff with you I don't want this guy your talking about to find me with it."Gohan snatched it away and ran into the woods.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Vegeta landed on the front shouted through the door."Brat I know your in there if you don't open the door right now I'll blast it down!" Kaemon was pretty scared he thought 'Wow this guy sounds mean.' Not hesitating Kaemon opened the door and said "Hello can I help you?" Vegeta pushed him aside and looked around and said "Where is he?" Vegeat said angrily. Kaemon said nonchalantly "Where is who?" Vegeta just glared daggers through said."Who do you think I know he's here." Kaemon kept the act going and said "Sorry man The only person here is me but my dad is at work." Vegeta wasn't convinced that he didn't he didn't know Gohan but he was convinced that Gohan had left befor Vegeta got there. Veget left without a word and flew off. 'Where could he be he's masking his 's hard to track him.'<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Where Gohan is~~~~~~~~  
>Gohan was deep in the forest and ended up by a small river.'Can't hide anywhere around I might as well go to Master Roshi's island that's one of the last place Vegeta might find me.' he thought and so then Gohan took off as fast as he could without Vegeta detecting him.<br>Gohan landed on the island with a little sand flying up as he came out with Marron in onme arm and said "Hey,bro haven't seen you in a while about what a year.'' Gohan smiled and said "Yeah it has been while I just came here to visit little Marron.'' He said this while tickling 18 came out with an annoyed facial experrsion."What brings you here Gohan?" she said with a mono smiled and said."Just here for a visit." 18 noticed something and asked."What's in your hand Gohan?" Gohan had forgotten he had the weed bag in his hand and started to sturrted out "Um what, bag?'' 18 motioned to hold the baby and Krillin gave it to raised his eyebrow and was looking for what 18 was talking about and then spotted it."Yeah Gohan let me see what's in your hand."Gohan pulled his hand behind his back and said."Nothing." Krilling now smirked "Well if it;s nothing then show me." Gohan Got angry and turned to leave. "It's nothing!" He shouted then all of a sudden Vegeta landed in front of Gohan and said "Going somewhere brat.''


End file.
